


Asking Mulan's Twin Out

by purplemoonabove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) is a Good Friend, F/M, Female Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is Supportive, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Mulan (1998) References, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, asking someone out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoonabove/pseuds/purplemoonabove
Summary: Lance nicknamed her Mulan, but her name was Keith. Keith Kogane, one of the emo teens here, and Lance has fallen for her hard.The crush was so bad he wouldn’t allow himself to die until he asked her out....YES, YOU READ RIGHT! KEITH'S A GIRL! THIS IS A GENDERBENT KLANCE STORY!





	1. Confirming

She was Mulan, Lance compared. On the outside, she had beauty and grace as a woman. On the inside, she was strong, independent, and determine as a warrior. Both were straight from her soul. 

Lance swear, she was a character straight out of a fairy tale story, or a Korean war story. Her body was a firm hourglass figure, athletic from her participation in the Tai Kwan Do club she’s in, with skin a fragile pale that was easy to burn under the sun. She was also flawless, until one day she got a bandage on her right cheek, and later on the mark became a scar, looking like it came from a knife slice. Rumors spread, saying that she must have got it from fighting a gang. Lance couldn’t blame them; that time she tackled one of the club members she was sparring with, her _thighs_ wrapped around his head before pulling her body over to tackle him down, or that accident where she accidentally knocked out the teacher with a single kick — her partner chickened out and ducked at the last minute — it wouldn’t be a surprise, if it was true. 

From what he witnessed, Lance was familiar with most Asian girls with thin, long, and silky hair. Mulan’s copy was similar; it got the infamous raven color, but instead of being smooth and silky it was naturally messy, unkempt without a care. With that, and the mid-back length it owns, was her uneven-cut bangs that tend to sweep to the left of her face. Lance liked her hair; it showed how different she was with other girls with their washed and styled hair, attempting to look good every day. She never cared about looks, and yet Lance couldn’t help but noticed hers. Right now, it was up in a high ponytail, the same hairstyle whenever she was heading to her club or the heat was getting to her. A few loose strands with the side swept bangs framed her face so nicely it made Lance hypnotized. 

_Ay dios mio,_ she was a beauty! 

Her cute face was lucky to own those small and natural pink lips; that nose that deserved a peck and have her scrunch up as an adorable reaction; those fairly thick eyebrows she never considered plucking like most girls he knew; and those eyes... Oh man, those _eyes_. He never seen such beautiful blue-grey eyes before. They were the most hypnotizing to him; how they showed off her seriousness with a sharp glare during her sparring, how they become soft and concentrated whenever she was doing anything in link with art class, and how bright and majestic that one day where he witnessed a gentle ray of sunlight upon her face, having her eyes a temporarily violet shade. 

Lance nicknamed her Mulan, but her name was Keith. Keith Kogane, one of the emo teens here, and Lance has fallen for her hard. 

The crush was so bad he wouldn’t allow himself to **die** until he asked her out. 

“I’m gonna do it.” 

“You better. I’m getting sick and tired of you going through another lovesickness.” 

Lance frowned at Pidge, who was focused on whatever is on her computer screen. A have nonchalantly waved at her direction, having him turn to the owner. 

“Ignore her. You can do this!” Hunk encouraged, his bright smile calming down his nerves. Only Hunk has a kind heart strong enough to bring a smile on anyone’s face, like Lance right now. “Take the chance while we’re still spending our senior year. This is just the first semester, don’t delay any longer.” 

“ _Pleeease_ don’t!” Pidge repeated in an irritated plea, her eyes now on the boys. “Mark my words, Lance: if I find out that you bailed out on asking out another girl, AGAIN (Lance had a soft blush appear, while Hunk rubbed his shoulder in comfort), so help me God, I will get Matt involved in helping me send the message to her in the most embarrassing way _impossible_!” 

Lance gasped, and held on to Hunk, who returned immediately with wide eyes. 

“You wouldn’t...” Lance sharply whispered. 

Pidge simply gave a devilish smirk while her round glasses glared from the ceiling light above them. 

“ _She would_ ,” Hunk whispered the already known answer. Lance gulped. Her smart mind can be quite frightening when she wants it to be. 

After lunch, they had their classes to deal with, and during them Lance kept coming up with ways to ask her out. 

_Hey there, beautiful. I couldn’t help but notice how is it that a goddess like you haven’t been asked out yet? Hope you don’t mind a simple mortal like me on taking up the chance._

Nah, no good. 

_Hello~ I must have died this morning, cause I didn’t expect you to be the first angel I see in Heaven~_

No, she wouldn’t like that. 

_Hey there, I couldn’t help but notice you and I wish to ask you out on a date. How does a movie sound to you?_

That sounds better, but is it good enough and not so rehearsed? 

_Ugggh, this isn’t fair! My mind is all messed up! How hard is it to ask someone out? I’ve done it plenty of times before—Well, at least attempted to!_ He rested his head, the thick opened pages of his textbook being his pillow below his folded arms. His history teacher started putting on a video she mentioned last week on a subject he was too bored to listen. 

_How am I going to ask her out...? Should I even ask her out?_ His mind ran these questions as the video played. _I mean, she’s way out of my league, and I’m practically a goofball to her. She would just laugh at me... Turn me down flat... I’m a fool, I shouldn’t ask her out—_

A humming against his thigh caused a sharp jolt out of him, luckily with no shriek to attract attention. Two more hums came in before he noticed that it was his phone in his pocket on vibrate. He was glad that video was loud and he sat in the back, so the teacher didn’t notice. However, he kept a close eye on her with quick glances as he took out his iPhone with its blue galaxy cover case. 

There, on his lock screen, were three messages. One from Hunk: 

**I know you too well, Lance. You CAN do this! Don’t give up now when your chance is right there in front of you!** Three brown thumbs up were placed after. 

A small smile appeared. Hunk is such a sweetheart. There was one from Allura, another friend of his: 

**Go, Lance, go! Go, Lance, go! Cheering you on and giving you lots of luck and love!** She added multiple hearts next to it. 

Even when she was his ex-girlfriend for six months, she was still the great friend she was before their dating relationship. It made his heart ache in happiness that she was so encouraging on his love life. The last came from Pidge, and surprisingly wasn’t a threat. 

**If she turns you down, she’s a bigger idiot than you never were. Even though what I told you was true, so is the truth that we’re here for you. Good luck!** She also added emojis of the pale hand giving the finger, the smile one with the sunglasses on, and a pale thumbs up. That was Pidge for you, and Lance was still touched by it. 

Lance smiled further and held back the tears coming up. He had such wonderful and encouraging friends. They all know the real him, the one who is insecure and has occasional anxiety attacks behind his cocky and confident mask he puts on most days. He really needed this. Taking deep breaths to calm down, and still giving glances over to the teacher, Lance responded to all of them before putting his phone away. He now felt better, and got his confidence back as he stared ahead, not focusing on the video still. 

No matter what obstacle was in his way, he was going to ask Keith Kogane out. 


	2. Asking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this as Lance's birthday present. It's June 28th today, making it officially Lance's day! I loved that man the moment I saw him the first episode, and when he started talking, I immediately thought he was like Sokka lol
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys like this story!

It was official. God did not want him to be with Keith. 

No matter how many times he attempted to even get an inch close to her let alone say the words, an obstacle was in his way. He skipped a class to head over to her assigned lunch period, only to find out that she was sick that day. In art class, the only class they had together, he passed a note over to her; she didn’t notice and when she stood up, it fluttered to her floor, having her step on it. She threw it away when she noticed, and Lance couldn’t help feel that was his heart in that trash. 

He made another note and put it on her motorcycle’s window — only for the damn sprinklers to come on and spray her window, ruining the note _and_ him when he hid behind a tree. His frustrated ranting delayed Pidge’s embarrassing plan, the only good part about all this, knowing that he wasn’t chickening out, just failing on every attempt he tried. 

He was even surprised that Keith didn’t notice for a second. Was the girl that closed out from the world?! With how serious she was in that Tai Kwan Do class, she would have at least noticed the slightest change near her! A blind woman would have sensed his attempts! Throughout all the people in school he had to fall madly in love with, it had to be the emo, long mullet-haired, closed out..., gorgeous, breathtaking, sexy badass... 

“AGGGGHHH!!” 

Lance fell back towards the grass, his friends sitting on the installed benches watching him, Pidge mostly staring on whatever’s on her phone screen. 

“I hate this,” Lance grumbled, his arms and legs stretched out as he stared blankly at the tree branches. “How could she not notice? What must I do to get her attention: tap her shoulder, go up into her face?” 

“Do either of those and she might flip over, slamming down on a table,” Pidge joked. Hunk softly smacked her shoulder, having her shrug. 

“Hey, as long she notices me, I wouldn’t care,” Lance responded, too exhausted to insult back. 

“Oh, Lance,” Allura mourned, feeling bad. Silence soon came upon them. Hunk and Allura looked at each other in worry, while Pidge was finishing up what she was doing. The wind flew by, fluttering the front of Lance’s hair. 

“She wore them again.” 

“Here we go,” Pidge grumbled, but everyone ignored. 

“Yeah?” Hunk encouraged kindly. 

“Yeah,” Lance answered, going into a trance on the memory. Seeing those clothes most times had him believe that was her signature look. 

From the bottom to top, she wore those white boots with red and black accents. He never seen boots like those before, but they looked good on her anyway. Above that were the black leggings, grasping every part of her lower half, especially that— 

“I will not hold back throwing up my lunch on you!” Pidge warned, having Hunk and Allura laugh and Lance roll his eyes. 

At her waist, her utility belt laid with two pouches, both used for her iPhone and her keys and sometimes her pens and mechanical pencils. Overlapping the leggings, and the belt overlapping it, was her V-neck blue-grey top, the color matching her eyes. And right over it was that jacket of hers, the cropped clothing in red, white, and yellow, mostly red, and matched nicely with her red and black motorcycle. That signature look made her such a badass, despite being more of an emo, but Lance found her beautiful in that outfit. She didn’t need any girly look or make-up; she was lovely just the way she was. 

If only she saw the _signs he gave her!_

Lance sat up and slouched, exhausted still while playing with the grass between his legs. 

“Lance.” Allura came over, kneeling and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Why don’t you just take a break from all this? I mean, you shouldn’t give up, but... it’s obvious you’re too exhausted and annoyed by all this. I think you need more time for yourself, to clear your mind more.” 

“She’s right.” Lance looked up, a little surprised. “You have been going on and on and on about her, and frankly, it’s starting to irritate me that she barely noticed,” Pidge said, her phone held while her arms crossed over. “You do need a break. Otherwise, I’m gonna get a headache from your constant nagging more than your lovey-dovey daydreaming self. Take about two, three weeks tops to calm yourself. And when you try again, and she failed to notice again, I’m gonna do it. However!” — She brought her hand up, stopping Lance from interrupting — “I’ll cut you some slack and have it less embarrassing. For now, anyway.” 

Lance then smiled. “Thanks, Pidge. You know, that’s very sweet of you to say that.” 

“Yeah, well... Don’t get used to it, lover boy. I’ll let you off the hook now, but next time it won’t be so easy. Remember that.” 

“And she’s back,” Hunk announced, getting laughs all around. 

Lance followed the girls’ advice, and did so by doing his homework in the school library. Right now, Allura was at the cheerleading squad, practicing new routines, and Hunk and Pidge were over at the robotics club, focusing on their latest robot for a future competition in a month or two. He wanted to be alone for the rest of the day, so he wasn’t planning on meeting up with either of them. After he was done, he was going to head home late, a detail he texted to his mother earlier, and just relax in his room, focusing on everything but her. It was a little difficult since his mind tend to wonder a few times to daydream about her, but he was able to finish up his homework. One thing he kept in mind was Hunk’s idea of hanging out together tomorrow, Saturday, at his place. 

He couldn’t agree more; being with his friends can take his mind off the world around him, including Keith. 

Once he was done, Lance packed up his stuff in silence and headed towards the front entrance of the building. He took out his iPhone with the blue galaxy case out of his pocket, texting his mother of his arrival. The hallway was clear so he didn’t have to worry about bumping into anyone. 

“Ya viene, ma—AAH!” His hand luckily gripped tight on his phone when he was suddenly pulled from the hallway and into a room. 

Thud! 

Lance grimaced a little. His side slammed close to the doorknob, causing discomfort there. “Man, what are you—” 

He looked up and his eyes widened. _No._ The discomfort was immediately forgotten. _No way._ His eyes, formerly squinted and hooded from the action, were now widened in shock as he slowly looked up. _Ay dios mio...!_

What was that anime term Hunk mentioned before? Kabedon? That must be it, because that’s what _Keith Kogane herself_ was doing right now. After he was pinned against the door, her hands pinned on it, near both sides of his head. He seen that serious expression before, glancing when he passed by her club, but it wasn’t as intense. However, the fact that she was right here, in front of him, _trapping him_ , with that glare made it hard for him to function as he now stood frozen with wide eyes. 

Two separate red blushes appeared on his face before he finally functioned to calm down. _Stay cool, Lance_ , he told himself. “Hello~” he flirted. His smirk gained a glint on his teeth at the side. “You got a way of getting a guy’s attention: having him be in a private room, and with a lovely lady like yourself~ But, hey, let’s be a little mature. There’s no need to do such a thing—” 

“ _Would you go out with me?!_ ” 

Lance stopped. 

During his flirting, his head moved nonchalantly with eyes closed and the smirk on. That outburst completely threw him off; his eyes shot open and his mouth was agape, pausing on the speaking, and his head stayed at the side. Frozen in place, he couldn’t move and see the emo girl, staying in the kabedon position but with her head down, her hair and bangs shielding her face. 

An awkward silence filled the air, other than the ticking from the wall clock in the classroom. After what felt like eternity but was about a minute or two, Lance then spoke. 

“...Come again?” 

Her fingerless leather gloved hands, flat against the door, curled her fingers slowly as if trying to claw on the door. He didn’t see it with his head’s position. He blinked twice then slowly looked over to her, his flabbergasted look remaining. “Wha... What was that you said?” 

His mind was blank. It was a surprise that he was able to come up with such functional words. 

He stared at her raven hair, noticing little details. The frizzed single strands stood out with the smooth textured ones on her scalp. It slightly fluttered from a window, two or three inches open, as the breeze entered. He didn’t realize that he was relaxing while looking, his face now a blank expression. 

“I...!” 

He blinked, his eyebrows lifting at the silence’s interruption. Due to the close distance, his eyes can also spot the small shaking of her body. It would have been more invisible if the distance between them extended. He never seen her like this before. He was more used to her being closed out and focused. This was all so new to him. 

_But this probably was newer to_ her _..._

“I...” She repeated, her tone now calm but also fragile. “... Dammit, I can’t...” 

She immediately pulled back, turning around while keeping her head down. Her hands now gripped on her biceps, her arms crossed above her chest, while the distance between them extended as she walked. Lance remained on the door, and Keith now resided in the middle of the classroom. 

Their silence returned, more tensed than before, and Lance couldn’t help but feel bad. He never seen her like this before let alone do it, and he was pretty sure that this was something she never did in her life. Or maybe she did, but always felt like this. Either way, seeing her struggling on her thoughts made him want to help her. 

And seeing a new side of her was making him fall for her even more. 

He took a steady step forward, keeping an eye on her for any flinches in case she wanted space. No flinches; safe. He took another step, still keeping an eye – no flinches – then another and another until finally they were inches apart. 

“Keith?” 

This time, she did flinch. He kept going anyway. 

“Did you... Do you want to go out with me?” 

He would have been surprised on how steady his voice was if it weren’t for the concern and interest towards her. 

Keith said nothing, but after a few seconds, she slowly turned back around, and lifted up her head. Her blue-grey eyes were darted to the side. Her lower lip was being bitten gently as a hold. And a massive red blush, matching the red on her jacket, ran across her face. His eyebrows rose again and a small blush appeared on his face again. 

So cute... 

He was lucky that he caught it in time. Otherwise, he could have missed it. But he saw it, he knew he did. That almost invisible, tiny nod she made. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. He just let go. A bright smile appeared on his glowing face. Her eyes flickered over to him, and widened along with the rest of her face in surprise at the sight. 

“My _God,_ you have no idea how long I wanted to ask you out!” He shouted, letting his happiness – and relief – run free. “I have tried _every single thing_ I could have come up with to get your attention!” He then suddenly started laughing, humored by the irony on everything. Keith was startled and bewildered by that. Her instincts made her take a step back. 

“I’m–I’m–s-sorry,” he said over his laughter, tears leaking out. “I... I must look crazy right about now. I’m sorry.” He started calming down. “I’m just... so happy,” he said, his voice cracked. His face then crumbled up, his hand covering his mouth and his eyes tearing up again. Now he was going to cry? Boy, was he a mess right now. This was something _he_ never saw on himself let alone any other. 

He closed his eyes and had both of his hands muffled his choked sobs. Tears once more ran down his crumbled face, his body now the one shaking. The release of various emotions made it difficult for him to hold back, but why bother? She said yes, and within seconds, he was in euphoria. 

Leather then touched his damp cheeks, a soft touch of skin starting to wipe away his tears. His blue eyes were revealed again, red and puffy and blurry on sight from the saltwater. Although, her close presence made it clear for him to see. Keith’s beautiful face looked up at him with sympathy and happiness. Her lips curled into a rare smile, something he was quite lucky to see, and her massive blush diminished into a gentle and almost fading one. Her thumbs continued to wipe his active tears, while the rest of his body began to calm down. 

Staring deep in those enchanting eyes had his sobs turn into hiccups within a minute. This girl had him putty in the palm of her fingerless leather gloved hands. Just one look at has made him relax fast than ever. He knew he had it bad, but never thought this bad. However, seeing that look made it all worthwhile. 

“I’m sorry,” he then said, his voice hoarse while letting out a breathy chuckle. 

“It’s okay.” She giggled, and his heart soared in happiness. She pulled back her hands, making him miss her warmth only to immediately come back when she held his hands. He honestly needed this as it kept him grounded. 

“So,” he started. “How do you feel about a movie? Maybe tomorrow, around six?” He remembered his friends’ plan tomorrow, and it would be hilarious seeing his friends’ reaction about the two of them dating, Lance telling them at the last minute. His lips were twitching softly, hopefully weren't visible to Keith’s eyes, knowing they won’t get off his back until he told them everything. That is, if Keith agrees.

She nodded, visibly this time, and her smile widened. “I loved to.”

“Great!”

Lance and Keith then exchanged numbers, and he explained that he will be at a friend’s house tomorrow and will sent her the address later. She nodded in understanding and, after standing in place with happy smiles and embarrassed blushes, the two awkwardly left the classroom, Lance being a gentleman and gesturing her to exit first, making her playfully roll her eyes and giggle. The two then went their separate ways, waving shyly at each other as they left. 

As he walked home, he had a goofy look on his face. It was a miracle that he didn’t run into anything, and better yet, nothing ran into him. Even when his mother greeted him when he arrived home, he was so out of it that he let out a strange giggle that threw not only his mother off, but also his father and older sister Veronica. The three looked at each other in confusion and surprise before looking back at the lovestruck Cuban member of their family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's interested in Chapter 3, where you'll read Hunk, Pidge, and Allura's reactions when they find out, let me know. Already got the idea in mind :D


	3. Revealing

“Did you just _blue shell_ me?!” 

“That’s what you get for hitting me first!” 

“One little move, and you ended up slipping on a banana peel. That was supposed to be – Woah! – for Pidge!” 

“Not my fault your aim sucks.” 

“Oh, shut it, gremlin.” 

“Pizza will be arriving soon,” Hunk announced, returning to the living room, where the three played Mario Kart Wii on the TV. Lance played as Mario, Allura as Peach, and Pidge as Waluigi. Lance made a side comment towards Pidge, not choosing Luigi and completing the trio. “The guy sucks no matter how many times anyone of us played him,” Pidge replied, focusing on choosing a vehicle. 

Right now, the three were on the third chosen coarse, Pidge’s choosing, Waluigi’s Stadium, and so far, Lance was in the lead while Allura was in 3rd, and Pidge in 4th. 

“Thank you, Hunk,” Allura called out, focusing on the road she’s on though. Peach broke through a rainbow question mark block, her options spinning for one. “Yes!” 

She pressed the button, releasing the chosen object. 

“Oh, no!” Lance shouted then gritted his teeth in annoyance. “Dammit, Allura!” 

Allura giggled happily at her success on hitting Lance with the red shell. She then gasped, and Lance groaned aloud. Both of their characters were struck by lightning, and shrunk down in size. All except one. 

“PIDGE!” 

“Who’s the losers now?! Ha ha!” Purposely bumping into Lance, ignoring the bristled scoff from the said player, and passed the finish line. She got in first place while Lance got 2nd and Allura got 3rd. 

“Ah! So close!” Lance groaned, slouching on the couch’s back. 

“Two wins in a row, baby!” Pidge proclaimed, laughing at the ironic success. 

“This isn’t over, Pidge. There’s one more course left!” Allura then declared, glaring at the smug Waluigi player. 

“Bring it on.” 

“Hunk, please.” He passed the blue colored controller over to the sympathetic human teddy bear. “Avenge me,” he mourned in mock exhaustion. “I must survive for the rest of the night.” 

“Oh, someone just can’t accept that his so-called ‘sharp shooting skills’ have been destroyed, along with his pride.” 

Pidge laughed and shielded herself when Lance started kicking up to her face, Allura and Hunk laughing along at the humorous sight. 

“Okay, okay. Calm done. I shall avenge you, my dearest friend,” Hunk playacted, giving his mock dedication towards the mock touched Lance. 

“You are truly my knight in warm, furry armor, my teddy bear friend.” Both arms reached over to him, Hunk happily giving his left hand to him. Lance brought it up to his face, mimicking a servant blessed to gain a king’s touch. “Thank you.” 

“Save it for Broadway, you drama queen.” 

Lance let go and turned to the speaker, deadpanned. “It’s ‘drama _king’_ to you, _peasant_ ,” he replied, emphasizing the last word. Allura giggled and Pidge rolled her eyes. 

“You choose the last course, Hunk,” Allura then spoke. “We already did Coconut Mall [Allura’s choice] and Koopa Cape [Lance’s choice].” Hunk nodded then started looking through the courses. 

So far, Lance was having a great day. Around twelve o’clock, the four headed first to the mall since it’s been months since they last went. They scanned through the new material it had with its multiple stores, and Lance couldn’t help but buy a few things for himself. Once done, they soon ate the food course, and headed towards the arcade area, connected to a sport-themed restaurant, spending off points as they had fun. However, the adrenaline from winning off on certain games remained as they headed back to Hunk’s place, and had it worn off by playing the Wii game. Right now, Hunk’s parents were out on a date, so they knew they won’t be back in a few hours. No worries about being loud, especially since his house can handle four teens letting out their excitement while not being connected to the neighboring houses. 

However, despite all the fun he was having, that doesn’t mean he was forgetful about a certain date – which reminded him. His blue eyes glanced over to the wall clock. 5:30pm, it said. She’ll be coming soon. 

Lance had to admit; he was proud of himself in holding back his excitement. It was his best effort; it was so well done that not even Pidge gave her suspicion eye on the matter, only when they were gaming against each other. Talk about success! Right now, he should clean himself up. The excitement made him a little disheveled. Picking up the labeled plastic bag with the items he bought, he got up and headed towards the bathroom. 

“NOOO!” 

Lance jumped, his heart racing immediately until remembering that they don’t know. Yet. He turned around, his hand over his heart, and looked over to the girls and then at the TV. Relaxing himself was quickly forgotten as humor took over. He threw his head back, laughing aloud in glee and amusement on the girls’ disappointment. 

Hunk chose the “easiest” course: Rainbow Road. 

“YES!” He pumped his arms up, the plastic bag crinkling aloud from the fast movement. “God bless Hunk!” 

“ _Shut up!_ ” Pidge snapped, but that only increased Lance’s laughter as he continued going to the bathroom, clutching his stomach while doing so. 

Between the four of them, Hunk was the only one that can not only win first place on the course every time, but also can handle not falling off the track so easily, with or without anyone bumping into him. Lance can recall the nine times Hunk fell off the track – that was on his first try on it, too. However, those falls had to be his last, because ever since then, he never saw Hunk fall off again. He must have practiced, getting better and better until he was capable to pop a wheelie and do the tricks in midair without worry on making a wrong move and immediately fall off. 

Lance then closed the door behind him, hearing Pidge calling Hunk a pushover before. Analyzing his condition and rummaging through his bag, he soon got to work. 

Fifteen minutes passed. Lance was completely focused on cleaning himself up but also snickered a few times. He could hear the muffled noises from the door: the raging from Pidge, the whining from Allura, and the sympathetic yet amused remarks from Hunk. Oh, how he loved his friends. 

Hope they won’t kill him too bad, he thought. 

Once sure he was done, Lance took a deep breath to relax himself. He looked over himself in the mirror. His hair was smooth back and slightly gelled with the small product he bought. His face was cleansed with only water as he didn’t want the liquid soap to stiffen his flawless skin. Replacing his favorite blue and white long-sleeved shirt, he now wore the new dark blue buttoned-down shirt under his favorite green jacket. The two worked nicely with his black jeans and grey converses. However, before doing so, he wiped himself down with a small damp rag and also used Hunk’s deodorant and cologne he snuck out of his room when he was in the bathroom. 

_You look good. Man, you are looking caliente!_ Lance mentally told himself, giving his reflection a smug look and finger guns. The vibrating in his pocket broke him out of thought, having him take out his phone. His heart immediately fluttered and a bright smile quickly got on his face. It was a text message from Keith. 

**Coming in a minute or two.**

“Heheeee!” 

Lance quickly covered his mouth and darted his head up to the door. A soft blush appeared on his cheeks. Did they hear him? He stayed in place for a few seconds... 

“Oh, COME ON!” 

Hunk’s laughter came out Pidge’s shout. 

He sighed in relief, his hand removing from his lips and went to resting on his chest. No one heard him, or didn’t even notice. The blush remained on recalling the embarrassing squeal. It would have ruined everything if he didn’t come up with a simple explanation. Although, spotting a spider would work... Anyway, shaking the thought off mentally, he looked back to the mirror, looking over himself once more, then back to the text. His smile reappeared, looking content. 

**Great! See you soon.** He added the winking emoji in the end. 

Putting his phone away, checking himself once more, and picking up the bag with Hunk’s stuff inside, he then exited the bathroom. His eyes first spotted the screen, and smirked. 

“You have avenged me, Hunk!” He praised. “Thank you! — Woah! – Hey! Watch it! Why are you taking it out on me? Hunk’s the one who beat you!” 

“You made Hunk take over. All the reason to take it out on you,” Pidge grumbled, glaring at him then slouching low on the couch, hidden from his view. 

“Oh, Lance! You look great!” Allura praised, admiring the sight. Lance gleamed and twirled, showing off just for the heck of it. 

“Thank you, Allura.” 

“Yeah, you look good, Lance, but what’s the occasion for wearing it?” Hunk asked, curious. “And...” He narrowed his eyes, and raised an eyebrow. “Did you gel your hair?” Hearing that, Pidge immediately straightened and looked back to him, finally noticing the changes. 

“Well, yeah, I—” 

DING DONG! 

“Oh, that must be the pizza.” Hunk got up and headed to the front door. Lance couldn’t stop the giddiness rising up inside as his smile widened once again, and couldn’t help but hop at the bottom of his feet. The girls looked at each other, sharing their confusion, then looked back to him. 

“What’s up with you?” Pidge questioned, raising an eyebrow. “Why are you dressed up like that?” 

Lance merely gave a knowing smug over to her, increasing her confusion. 

“Keith!” 

Lance giggled low to himself as the girls widened their eyes and whipped their heads so quickly towards Hunk’s direction, they could have gotten whiplashed. Due to Hunk’s large and round figure, it was difficult for the three to see her. 

“Y-y-yes! Yes, c-come, come on right in!” Hunk spoke out, moving aside to let her in. Pidge’s jaw literally dropped and Allura quickly covered her mouth, her legs kicking in excitement while her squealing was muffled. Lance didn’t notice them, or Hunk’s shock as he looked back and forth at the two for the realization to kick in. Like always, he was in focus on how gorgeous she looked. 

Keith wore her cropped jacket again. Underneath it was a violet V-neck top, on the center was graphic art of a pair of blue and red lions, looking straight ahead to him. With them were ripped black jeans and brown gladiator sandals, not the boots type his sister Veronica wore sometimes. Her hair was combed out and brushed and all held up into a high ponytail, her bangs the same and separate to both sides, framing her face and giving him a better view of those innocent, beautiful eyes. 

Oh, how he thanked the Lord for this luck! 

“Hey,” he greeted, feeling shy but happy. 

“Hi.” She was the same, and Lance’s heart fluttered happily as she smoothed back the right side of her bangs as a cute habit. They were still oblivious to the three pair of shocked eyes, staring intensely at them. “Ready to go?” 

“Yeah—” 

“Uh!” The two blinked, returning to reality and gave their attentions over to the interruption. “Before you guys go, may we speak with Lance for a few moments?” Hunk asked, an innocent smile on. “Won’t take long.” 

Keith blinked once in curiosity then turned to the other girls. Both eagerly nodded their heads in agreement. “Oh! Oh, okay,” she said. She looked back to Lance, and pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. “I’ll be, be outside,” she said, the shyness coming back. 

Lance smiled and nodded. Keith nodded back, and gave the gesture to the three before exiting the house. Once the door made a gentle click, all eyes remained at the door as the owners were statues in the tensed silence. 

As if a switch was turned on, the three automatically turned over to Lance, their frozen bright expressions remaining. Lance felt a little uncomfortable by it as his body tensed up and he made a face. Although, he couldn’t blame them for acting this way. He honestly expected worse, so this was somewhat better than he thought. 

“...” 

“...” 

“...” 

“...” 

“... Did I forget to mention that—” 

“AAAHHHH!!” 

“ _DUUUDE!!_ ” 

“YOUR DAMNED ASS IS FINALLY GOING OUT WITH KEITH KOGANE, AND YOU DIDN’T BOTHER TO TELL US UNTIL _NOW_?!!” 

Lance winced at the loudness, hoping Keith wasn’t listening. However, that was the last thing on his mind when the giant teddy bear of his best friend immediately gathered him up into a tight hold, lifting him inches off from the ground. 

“I can’t believe it! I honestly can’t believe it!” Allura exclaimed, her bright smile matching her excitement. “It’s just not fair! How could you not tell us sooner that you were... you are... AAAHHH!! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!! MY SHIPPING IS HAPPENING!!” 

“Shipping?!” Lance hoarse out, the tight hold making it difficult to both breathe and talk. Hunk was a lot stronger than he thought. 

“You got some _damn nerve_ for not telling us!” Pidge accused, pointing at him. “I want a full down report on when and how it happened, who made the first move, and where and what are you two are doing to do. And you better not leave every single detail out!” 

“When did you become a cop all of a sudden?” Allura questioned, amused by it. 

“The moment I realized the guy actually hid his excitement from us — without _me_ noticing!” 

“My best yet!” His hoarse voice was more breathless than before. Not to mention, his face was turning red. “Hunk, you are _killing me_!” 

“OH!” Lance took a sharp intake of breath, grounding himself by holding onto Hunk’s shoulder after he was placed back on his feet. His hand over his chest, he took deep breaths to get the oxygen back into his lungs. After the first five, he darted over to him, his eyes wide and bewildered and annoyed. “I already got the opportunity of a lifetime!” Breathe. Breathe. “The last thing I want is to die when I’m seconds away” — Breathe. Breathe. — “from walking out that door!” 

“Sorry! I’m so sorry, it’s just... I’m so happy for you!” Hunk said, already tearing up as he covered his mouth, shielding his whimpering lip from sight. Although, it didn’t help when a few of his tears started to shed down his face. He can be such a romantic person, and Lance couldn’t help but be touched by it. He smiled and rubbed his bicep in comfort. 

“Oof!” He let out, then looked over his shoulder. He spotted the glint off the glasses. 

“I expect every single detail out of you when you get back here, mister!” Pidge scolded, clinging onto his back like a determined koala. 

“She’s right,” Allura joined in, coming up to them. “We expect everything from you, and have a great time.” Hunk nodded quickly in agreement; his out-of-control emotions made it difficult for him to talk. 

Lance looked over to the gleeful Allura, the emotional Hunk, and to the serious but smirking Pidge after she got off his back. They put up with his constant ranting about dating Keith, and they were still here supporting him when it finally happened. He was so glad to have such wonderful friends like them. 

Lance nodded then straightened out his jacket and shirt. “Thanks guys. Wish me luck.” 

He soon kindly passed by the three and headed towards the door. He opened the door, and blushed brightly. Keith was right in front of the door, instead of next to her parked motorcycle. Although, she wasn’t holding two helmets before, so hopefully it wasn’t too embarrassing. 

“Don’t forget—MPH!” 

Lance looked over, and brightly smiled. Before Pidge could say anything, both Allura and Hunk held onto her, lifting her off the ground, and covered her mouth shut. Her muffled annoyance was clear to all ears, her legs kicking in midair. He laughed at the sight, Keith raising her eyebrows as she looked over him. 

“Have a good time!” Allura said. 

“Be safe,” Hunk said, his emotions calming down. 

“Mmmmmm!” 

“Thanks guys!” Lance said, waving to them before exiting the house, closing the door behind him. Looking over to Keith, who passed one of the helmets, a blue one, over to him, Lance thought once more before following Keith to her bike. He was so grateful to have such great friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the story. Thank you all for reading and giving your kudos and comments on it! Also, if you want, comment on what you think Pidge said before she was "rudely" interrupted lol
> 
> Klance forever!


End file.
